If You Give a Cody a Potato Chip
by orangerachel
Summary: If You Give a Cody a Potato Chip...things go very wrong. Fifth story of the series. ONESHOT!


**A/N**

**Heyo!**

**This was requested by zafnak. I have so many requests now, ahh! (Don't get me wrong, I love it! I'm taking it as a compliment. I'm so glad you guys like these!) So up next on my plate, in the order that they were asked, I will be doing: Courtney, LeShawna, DJ, Ella, Shawn, and Scarlett. I'll get those up as soon as I can (which will probably be very soon because it's summer!) Oh, and I was also planning on making an 'If You Give a Sugar a Shotgun.' I figured that would be semi-interesting.**

**I hope you enjoy this zafnak, and I hope everyone else likes it as well! :D**

**~.~**

If you give a Cody a potato chip,

He will want to eat it.

If he wants to eat it, he will take a bite.

If he takes a bite, he will realize that it is salt and vinegar flavored.

If he realizes that it is salt and vinegar flavored, he will not like it.

If he does not like it, he will spit it out.

If he spits it out, he will have a terrible aftertaste in his mouth.

If he has a terrible aftertaste in his mouth, he will run to the bathroom to get a toothbrush.

If he runs to the bathroom to get a toothbrush, he will start to scrub his tongue.

If he starts to scrubs his tongue, he will accidently let go of the toothbrush.

If he accidently lets go of the toothbrush, it will get jammed into the back of his throat.

If it gets jammed into the back of his throat, he will begin to choke.

If he begins to choke, he will make wheezing sounds.

If he makes wheezing sounds, Sierra will bust down the door and give him the Heimlich Maneuver.

If Sierra busts down the door and gives him the Heimlich Maneuver, the toothbrush will shoot out of his throat.

If the toothbrush shoots out of his throat, it will hit the window.

If it hits the window, the window will shatter.

If the window shatters, Cody will have to buy a new one.

If Cody has to buy a new one, he will go to the hardware store.

If he goes to the hardware store, he will try to find the window section.

If he tries to find the window section, he will be misguided.

If he is misguided, he will end up in the chainsaw section.

If he ends up in the chainsaw section, he will see Scarlett testing out each individual saw.

If he sees Scarlett testing out each individual saw, he will be scared.

If he is scared, he will back away slowly.

If he backs away slowly, he will end up in the window section.

If he ends up in the window section, he will notice how expensive the windows are.

If he realizes how expensive the windows are, he will leave the hardware store.

If he leaves the hardware store, he will drive to Wal-Mart for their great discount prices.

If he drives to Wal-Mart for their great discount prices, he will go inside.

If he goes inside, he will be mentally scarred by the type of people that he sees.

If he is mentally scarred by the type of people that he sees, he will weep for the future.

If he weeps for the future, he will switch into deep-thinking mode.

If he switches into deep-thinking mode, he barter for a good price on a window.

If he barters for a good price on a window, he will get one for free.

If he gets one for free, he will be proud.

If he is proud, he will drive back home.

If he drives back home, he will try to install the new window.

If he tries to install the new window, he will bash his finger with a hammer.

If he bashes his finger with a hammer, he will cry for a very long time.

If he cries for a very long time, Sierra will finish installing the window for him.

If Sierra finishes installing the window for him, she will want to cheer Cody up by giving him a lollipop.

If she wants to cheer Cody up by giving him a lollipop, she will realize that they ran out of candy.

If she realizes that they ran out of candy, she will give him a potato chip instead.

And if you give a Cody a potato chip...

**~.~**

**A/N**

**So I hoped you liked that.**

**I don't know, I kinda just picture Sierra inviting herself to be Cody's roommate, but he's just too nice to kick her out. Ah well. They're cute together :3**

**So review and stuff! Flames will be used to roast my marshmallows! Goodnight!**


End file.
